


Races - Book 1: Vampires

by bluebeub



Series: Races [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Daemons, Death, Drama, Fantasy, Fights, Mystery, No Romance, Original Character(s), Vampires, Violence, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-18 18:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13106415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebeub/pseuds/bluebeub
Summary: Created for political purposes, Olivia Wright rules one of the most well-succeeded vampire colonies in the world, and, other than take care of a human child, is one of the most important vampires on society.When strange deaths start happening in all races, Olivia ends up having to get into the search of the responsible for those deaths and is forced to fight to protect not only herself but also the few people that she loves.*WARNING: This book contains subjects and imagery that may be triggering for some people. If you're sensible to blood, violence, torture and/or abusive relationships, i advise not to read this. If you do, it's on your own risk.-First book of the trilogy "Races".





	1. Prologue

_In the beginning, there were two immortal races: The Ninphs and the Ghouls. These two races divided the planet among them, living as peacefully as they could._

_The Ninphs were beings of great intelligence and gifted with magic; It was not uncommon to see them creating new things from what they had around them. Ghouls, however, were ethereal beings, devoid of physical form and social organization like the Ninphs. Creating new plants, new animals, and new objects was the Ninphs' favorite pastime. Destroing their creations, the Ghouls'. The two races lived in a kind of forced truce, since neither of them could, in fact, kill the other. The Ninphs could, with their magic, paralyze a Ghoul, transforming it into a being of matter, which prevented the Ghouls from moving since they could not move with a material body. The Ghouls, however, had no power over the Ninphs, since their bodies were made of energy, and even if they managed to injure the Ninphs in any way, they would regenerate again._

_One day, the Ninphs were able to use their intelligence and magic to create a new immortal being. The Vampires: soulless beings, as well as the Ninphs themselves, who fed on animal blood. They had the intelligence of a predator, made to hunt, but at the same time, the mentality of a Ninph, able to live in an organized society and with hierarchies, with a leader, the first vampire, Azriel. Even hated by the Ghouls - since their venom could affect them - vampires were allowed to live._

_Over the centuries, the three races already had their own territories, their own ways of government, and their own people. Until one day, a feat considered an atrocity by the three races happened; A small group of Ghouls and vampires, tired of their immortality, joined in forming a new race: humans, an aberration formed by those two races merged as one. Vampires and Ninphs gathered to discuss the future of that new race, debating whether to kill the few humans that had been made would be wise, but with the discovery that the blood of that new breed gave more strength than that of animals to the vampires, humans were allowed to live._

_Humans proliferated, taking land from the three immortal races to them. The Ninphs and vampires kept their treatise on letting the new breed proliferate, but the Ghouls were dissatisfied with the loss of lands and began to attack humans, taking their souls - traces of the first Ghouls to give up their forms to become mortals. Only vampires were able to turn humans into their original forms, since the poison they had affected only the soul, not the body. But the Ghouls pulled them from their receptacles sloppily, not worrying about the results and not allowing the body to stay alive._

_With the killing of humans, vampires and Ninphs got together in a war against the Ghouls, which led to the deaths of many of all three races. But the Ninphs and the vampires had an advantage; Together, defeating the Ghouls was easy. All that was needed was a Ninph transforming a Ghoul's body into matter and the vampire taking a bite, spreading the venom all over them before he returned to their original form. When the Ghouls' leader, Khoz, was killed, the war was won, and by the time it was over, the Ninphs had found a way to keep the Ghouls away, which would allow the development of the other races. With their magic, the Ninphs put the Ghouls into a deep sleep beneath the earth, where they would not bother anyone._

_For centuries, the three remaining races lived in peace, and new races emerged - the Werewolves, the Daemones, and the Animorphs - all created by the Ninphs. All races lived as peacefully as they could. But things were about to change. Traitors rose and the sleepers were about to wake up._


	2. I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive my english, it's not my first language, but enjoy!

 

_**15 years ago...**_

_'When to the sessions of sweet silent thought, I summon up remembrance of things past, I sigh the lack of many a thing I sought, and with old woes new wail my dear time's waste...'_ I would recite in my head to keep away the boredom.

Even in the hall full of people, the world seemed more boring and empty than usual; Always the same faces, the same conversations, the same clothes, the same dances. Unfortunately, I had to be there - being a leader had its bad sides. Beside me, Nicolas stared at the room with attention, pretending to be the responsible vampire he has never been. Splitting the lead with him was a headache - one that wouldn't go away since more than 400 years ago. Being older than him at least allowed me to veto any stupid decisions he made.

I was taken from my thoughts when I noticed someone coming towards me. I looked closely at the vampire who came closer and bowed in front of me. The moment he began to speak - greedy greetings and empty compliments that worked only with Nicolas - I kept reciting the poem that was in my head.

' _Then can I drown an eye, unused to flow, for precious friends hid in death's dateless night, for dear friends now hid in death's unending night, and weep afresh love's long since cancell'd woe, and moan the expense of many a vanish'd sight..._ '

There was no better poem to define my life since i was transformed. Of all the poems that Shakespeare had written, this one seemed to have been made for me. There was no being on the face of the earth who mourned what they had lost more than I did. More than 500 years of regrets gave me this position. I noticed that the vampire who spoke to us turned his gaze to me. He had said something I had not paid attention to. I flashed him a smile and nodded; He looked pleased.

I rolled my eyes slightly as he started to speak again. What was he hoping to achieve with the talk? My respect. What did he gain? My biggest disinterest.

Do not get me wrong, for centuries I've been a great leader for the whole colony. I was Azriel's favorite, and the American colony's vampire population lived in perfect harmony with the other races in the country. I took my position seriously, but I did not take some people as seriously.

Seeing that the guy wouldn't leave so soon, I allowed myself to recite another verse.

_'Then can I grieve at grievances foregone, and heavily from woe to woe tell o'er, the sad account of fore-bemoaned moan..._ '

I noticed that the guy was finally leaving, bowing rather confidently before going away. I noticed Nicolas squirming in his chair and looked at him curiously. He looked back, an expression of superiority seemed to fill his eyes. I hated when he had sudden boosts of confidence. I was the one who had to put him back in his place.

"You know..." he began. "We should watch that boy. I think he has a talent for the Council."

"The Council is there to make decisions, Nicolas, not to inflate your ego." I commented quickly and realized that I had broken his bubble of superiority at that moment "Besides, that was his intention. I thought that having 465 years would put some sense in that head of yours."

With that, I got up from my seat and started walking among the vampires who were there. I could see clearly all of them stop to watch me, some bowing in respect, others whispering to each other. I ignored them all and left the great hall, going to the balcony of the house. As soon as I got away from everyone I pulled some air into my lungs. Not that it would have any effect, I was dead, but the memory of air going through my lungs seemed comforting.

I looked up at the sky, watching the stars. At least that scenario was still the same. The world around me changed drastically every day, but the sky remained the same, perhaps feeling sympathetic to me: the girl who had been forced to remain the same. I smiled at my disgrace, looking at my own hands. If I imagined enough, I could see them with their original reddish color. Unfortunately, they were as pale as the day I was transformed. No, I was not the same. I was a completely different creature than I once was, forced to live with the memories of a short life, a life that was interrupted by an unhealthy obsession and a political plan that I never asked to be a part of.

I was taken from my thoughts when I heard the voices inside the room get louder and I felt a commotion coming from there. I went back inside and watched the vampires circling around something i couldn't see. But it did not take long to realize what it was, the smell of blood was more than perceptible from where I was.

Human blood.

I felt my body on fire with anger, and I could feel my fangs lengthening. Some vampires who were closer to me seemed to sense my angry presence and moved away, bowing their heads, their eyes wide with fear. With superhuman speed I reached the highest point of the room - where I had sat with Nicolas before - noticing that he laughed at the scene in the center of the room. The moment he saw me, he stiffened.

"STOP!" my scream echoed through the hall

Silence fell on everyone there, and the tension they all felt was almost latent. No one dared to say anything, until someone finally did.

"My lady, we were-"

"I know what you were doing." I said, my voice becoming low but audible enough for everyone to understand what I was saying "And I think it's incredible how you all dared to do it."

"They were in the vicinity. The humans will not-"

"'Will not notice'? 'Will not going to miss them'? Would that be your excuse, Haiden?" I asked, descending from my post and walking to the vampire who was talking

I stopped in front of him and stared at him, causing him to bow down instantly against his will in my presence. I could see his muscles struggling to get up, but I would not allow it. Slowly I looked around, seeing all the others who were present take a few steps back. I walked again, going towards the humans, now knowing it was more than one. I could hear the cry of a child in the silence, which made me stop suddenly. My anger only seemed to increase when I heard that soft cry.

"A child..." I murmured.

"My lady, please, I beg your pardon... I-"

"Shut up." I growled. "Shut up before I tie you up outside and leave you to burn in the sun."

I continued to walk towards the crying and felt like I was being impaled. The child - a little girl of at least 7 years - was kneeled in a pool of blood. Blood that was not hers, but of who could only be her mother. The woman was dead, her face pale and the lack of the sound of her heart pounding was enough to make it noticeable, but the little girl was shaking her slightly, calling for her mother. The child was not unharmed: her face had some small cuts and her leg had a large cut on its side.

As soon as she saw me, she cringed beside her mother's body. I approached slowly, lowering myself close to her, soaking my dress with blood as I did it. She seemed to back away, but I managed to give her a smile.

"Hello, my name is Olivia, what's your name?"

The girl looked hesitant but decided to respond.

"My name is Molly. Can you help me with my mother?"

My throat closed as she said that, and I had never felt so powerless. I analyzed whether transforming the girl's mother was still possible or not, but it was too late. They had attacked her to kill, and there was no way to bring her to life now. I looked into the little girl's eyes and forced one more of my best smiles.

"Molly, I need you to do me a favour and trust me. I'm going to ask someone to take you somewhere else and I'll talk to you soon, okay?"

"But what about my mother?"

"I'll try my best to help your mum, but now I need you to get out of here. Can you do that?"

The girl nodded and I held out my hand for her to pick it up. I could feel her hand warm in mine and I pulled her lightly away from her mother's body, lifting her up from the ground to keep her leg from getting even more hurt. I looked around and stopped my eyes at a woman who looked at me with a scared face and I called her.

"Your name?" I asked

"Liza, my lady."

"Liza, you're going to take Molly to another room, clean her of all that blood and wait for me to go there. If anything happens to her, you will not like what's going to happen."

I watched the vampire swallow before nodding, taking Molly from my arms, and taking her away. I stood with my back to the other vampires, feeling the collective fear spreading.

"Who captured the two?" I said, calmly

I could hear protests as two vampires were pushed forward. One was Haiden, the other was a young vampire. I looked closely at the two of them and stepped forward, feeling my feet touching the blood-soaked end of my dress before I started pacing from side to side.

"Haiden, you're the oldest of the two of you, please remind me of the rules of our society."

Haiden swallowed before speaking. "It is not allowed to show our identity to humans who are not allowed to know about our existence. Massacres are strictly forbidden. Diurnals must maintain their nocturnal feeding like everyone else. Conflicts with other races should be avoided at all costs-"

"Those are not the ones that interest me, are they?" I looked closely at him, stopping my walk "There are two that are older than the creation of this colony, elaborated by the Council and by Azriel himself, could you tell us which ones are those, out loud, Haiden?"

"It's-" he stopped to shift the weight from one leg to the other "It's not allowed the capture of a human for the purpose of torture ..."

"And...?"

"The capture or transformation of children is strictly prohibited." he finally said

I did not suppress a disgusted smile that insisted on sticking to my lips.

"I see you know the rules well, don't you? So tell me, why did you and your partner disobey two of the older rules?"

"My lady, I-"

"Well, Haiden, I know you, I _created_ you, I _saved_ you, but I thought I had been clear in explaining the rules to you. I see that I was foolish to give you the chance of this life in my society."

"No, please..."

"It's not the first time you've broken the rules. I think we're past the stage where I give you a new chance, don't you think?"

As I said this, I moved my head to two vampires who were close to Haiden and the newborn. The vampires held them as they tried to pull away.

"In a few hours, the sun will rise. Be thankful, boys! For the first time in a long while you will have a chance to see the sun rise." I smiled at them before turning my back. "The Diurnals present are in charge to keep them standing while the sun rises. I'll be watching to make sure they will not let them escape."

With that, I started to walk away while the screams of the vampires who were doomed to death filled my ears. The beg for mercy and cursing of the two echoed through the murmurs, but I did not stop walking for even a second. Nicolas appeared beside me, walking with me, looking at the floor.

"Don't you think you're being a bit harsh?"

"I'm the leader, right Nicolas?" I could see him nod, disgusted "What kind of leader would I be if I did not fulfill my duty to keep everyone on the line? Rules were made to be followed, and when they're not, punishment must be given. I have been too good with Haiden, that kept on breaking the rules. Let him serve as an example: I was chosen by Azriel for a reason."

I stopped walking and turned to Nicolas, who looked at me with fear. "I do not play with my leadership."

Nicolas just nodded and bowed slightly before turning back to the group of vampires leaving the room slowly while the sunlight did not appear. Before entering the room Molly was, in order to try to have a conversation with the child, my senses sharpened and I closed my eyes momentarily. I could feel right behind me the _Ninph_ who was in charge of attending this meeting of the vampires of this colony, along with the presence of Ezekiel, one of the older vampires, and a member of the Council. I turned quickly, looking at them both.

"Can I help you both?" I asked as politely as possible

"Miss, it is a pleasure to have been here tonight in the name of your majesty Lorell..." the _Ninph_ said, bowing with all his pomp "I just wanted to say that I am already leaving. I have other duties to attend to and I need to tell our queen about the success of this meeting. Another year and your group shows the authority that the _Ninphs_ have always expected from you. I must say that you have been a wise leader for all these years, Olivia."

I tried to concentrate on what he was saying, not on his voice. I never got used to the _Ninphs_ ' accent. Or rather, the lack of it. I glanced quickly at Ezekiel, watching him roll his eyes, and didn't restrain a smile.

"I'm grateful for your compliment... Uh-"

"Elroar." he said

"Elroar, yes. I'm flattered by your comments, I hope your majesty hear them."

"Oh, she will! I promise you that. Now, I think I should go. Have a good, uh, rest of night, miss Olivia."

"I wish you the same." I spoke and bowed slightly, watching him repeat the gesture before leaving

As he walked away, I noticed Ezekiel approaching and standing beside me, looking at _Ninph_ following the crowd, his slightly bluish skin standing out among the pale vampires.

"Honestly, these _Ninphs_ are the biggest kiss asses I've ever seen."

I laughed and shook my head. "I've seen worse."

Ezekiel was already an old man when he was transformed by Azriel. He had asked Azriel to turn him so he wouldn't die of tuberculosis. He was one of my best - and only - friends, and was only a century older than me. He hated colony gatherings as much as I did - you could see how uncomfortable with the formal clothes and the travels he was.

"But it was not to complain about the pompous _Ninphs_ I came now..." He straightened his posture next to me, looking into my eyes "Burned alive?"

I rolled my eyes, already turning to continue my walk to the room Molly was in. "Good evening, Ezekiel."

"Olivia, pay attention," I stopped and turned again, staring at him, already irritated "you seem to defend _them_ more than your own race..."

"Ezekiel, it was a _child_ -"

"On our terms, the boy you sent to death with Haiden was also a child."

"You know the rules, _you_ helped create them."

He took a deep breath, uselessly. Amazing how no matter how long, the habit of breathing never went away. "I agree that he should be punished, but _like this_? What I mean, Olivia, is that sometimes the race has to come above the rules, you're no longer human, it's time to accept that."

For a few moments I stood still, just watching him.

"Good evening, Ezekiel."

"Olivia-"

But I did not let him finish. Instead, I walked quickly to the door of the human child's room, feeling my body burn with rage. I was not human anymore, but that did not mean I'd never been.

I opened the door of the room strongly, anger still running through my body, and I saw the little girl. She was sitting on an old-looking couch and was pretty clean. Her earlier clothes were on a table, still drenched with blood, and she was now dressed in a black overcoat, probably from the vampire who had taken care of her. I could see some bandages on the leg where the cut was. I looked at the vampire - Liza, that was her name - and I watched her swallow as she bowed slightly.

"She's clean, ma'am, as you asked."

"Well, you can leave, Liza, I'll take care of her from here."

The vampire nodded and left quickly, leaving me alone with the child. I looked at Molly with pity, and not sure on what to do. It was then that I remembered a crucial detail. I took a deep breath, wishing silently that the child had not been bitten, i didn't want to kill her. I sat beside her, watching as she looked at me curiously before opening her mouth to pour out the words I didn't think would hurt so much.

"Is my mom ok?"

My heart didn't beat, but I could feel the pain on it when I heard that. I looked at my bare feet, both of them and the skirt of my dress still soaked with the blood of that child's mother.

"You look like a smart child, Molly. I don't think I can lie to you, can I?" I said, looking at her with a dry smile, listening to her heart beat faster. "Your mother did not survive."

The girl started to cry immediately and I had no reaction. I thought about hugging her but did not know if the act was welcome, and could not stand to just stay there watching her cry.

"The people who did this will be punished." I said, not looking at her, noticing her sobbing diminish minimally. "Where is your father?"

"I do not... I do not have one..." she whispered "It was just me and mom..."

"Do you have family somewhere else? Grandfathers, grandmothers, uncles...?"

"No, just me and mom."

I looked down at her face, watching the tears still fall down her face and her body moving lightly at every sob from the crying. I blew out the air off of my lungs and shook my head, making a decision that could be the dumbest idea I'd ever had.

"I'll take care of you now Molly, but you have to know that your whole life is going to change. Is that okay with you?"

I turned my face to the child and watched her think, noticing she nodded shortly afterwards. She didn't know what she was choosing. God, noor did I. Then I remembered again; had she been bitten or not? I leaned in slightly and wiped her tears before asking her.

"Molly, did they bite you?"

"No."

I took a deep breath, relieved, staring at the large window of the room. The sky outside had changed color slightly, the black dotted with stars now gave way to an indigo blue, mixed with lilac. The sun was rising. I stood up, running my hand through Molly's hair, looking at her tenderly.

"Stay here, I'll be right back."

Molly just laid on the couch, hugging her legs, and closed her eyes, sobbing quietly as she cried. I left the room, climbing the large stairs that led to the balcony of the place. Nicolas and Ezekiel were there waiting for me. I ignored their looks and just walked to the balcony, watching four Diurnals holding Haiden and the newborn vampire. They both looked in my direction and I could see the anger shining in their eyes, even from the distance.

Then, the first rays of sun came up. I felt my skin react minimally, the mild discomfort that would never leave me, even though the sun was no longer a threat to me. The same could not be said of the two vampires sentenced to death. As soon as the sunlight struck them, the screams began. The Diurnals held them more firmly as they struggled. Their skins seemed to boil where the light touched - red, painful bubbles forming in these places.

I noticed Nicolas' uncomfortable movement and glanced at him. It took him a long time to become a Diurnal, partly because of political issues, partly because I did not want to give that power to him. But then came a time when it was useless to deny him this privilege.

You could see that he was staring at his hands, probably feeling the slightest discomfort in the skin that everyone felt from the heat of the sun, and waiting for his skin to turn red and his whole being turn to ashes in a few moments. But that was not going to happen, not with him.

I looked back at the vampires who were now loosened on the ground, struggling in the green grass, their bodies now disfigured by the burns. There was no turning back now, to hold them would be to spend strength uselessly. Slowly, their limbs turned to ashes, and the screams stopped. The morning wind blew the ashes away, scattering them across the lawn. The Diurnials who were present looked at me, waiting for an order, and I gestured them to withdraw. I turned my back to the sun and went back into the hall.

Silent. Nothing like my thoughts. There was not a day where my mind was not busy with thoughts. I heard footsteps behind me and I saw Nicolas by my side, he was downcast and I knew why. He thought I would change my mind at the last minute, an act of mercy to my race. He thought I would be the merciful leader I should be. But when he realized he was mistaken, he felt fear.

"Need something?" he asked, out of nowhere

I stopped walking and looked at him, he had his head down, not looking into my eyes. I closed my eyes, trying to keep myself calm, not understanding how he could be so confident sometimes but so submissive in others. But submission was good, showed that he understood who was the leader there, the chosen one to lead the colony. This kept me sure that he wouldn't start a riot against me and I wouldn't have to kill him to contain it.

"No. You can go now." I spoke

He bowed slightly, turning his back on me and walking away. So I made a decision, I had to keep that fear burning in him for a while.

"Nicolas?" i called and he turned to face me "You know, the only reason for you to be afraid of me is if you've done something that goes against the rules, so stay on the line." I stared at him more firmly, noticing his body tensing "Remember that the sun is not the only thing that kills a vampire."

He swallowed, the fear in his eyes very visible. He blinked a few times and nodded, walking back towards the exit. I smiled slightly, walking calmly to where Molly was.

I had the feeling that everything would change from there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the first chapter of my book. If it gets feedback, i will come back with the second chapter, but we will see that.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for any english mistakes, again, it's not my first language, but i try my best

_**Present day...** _

 

"Molly, put those fists up!"

 

The girl raised her arms a little before being hit with a full-force kick, making her fly across the room, hit the wall with her back and fall to the ground, clearly without strength. I shook my head and looked at the vampire who kicked her, raising an eyebrow.

 

"Too strong, Jake. She doesn't have our resistance."

 

"Sorry." Jake walked to Molly, helping her to get up "Are you okay?"

 

"Yeah." she lied, out of breath

 

"Alright, that's enough for today. Molly, take a shower and get ready fast. The meeting is in one hour. Jake, thanks for your help, you're free to go."

 

Jake bowed before leaving the room. When he finally left, Molly seemed to recover the air and looked at me with a smile on her face. "I'm getting better, right?"

 

I looked at her, not answering. She had been training since she was eighteen, and, in four years, didn't make a lot of progress. I thought on answering something, but she quickly shook her head and chuckled.

 

"Not right."

 

"Molly, you're... Evolving. But you still have a long way ahead. And you have to stop forgetting that vampires are ten times stronger than you."

 

"What if it was a human fighting against me?"

 

"Maybe you'd win, but you would end up completely hurt."

 

"Quite a pessimist, huh?"

 

"Realistic. It's different."

 

Molly sat on the ground, still tired from the training, and I got closer, sitting by her side, making her look at me.

 

"We can do this, you just have to learn to use the strength of your opponent against themselves and you'll be able to even beat me in no time."

 

"Will a twenty two year old human be able to beat a five hundred and forty four year old vampire?"

 

"Five hundred and forty five in a few months."

 

"Even worse."

 

I laughed while Molly made a face and looked at her own feet with a vague expression. I knew that expression, she was thinking about something. Whatever it was, it was taking her to a vegetative state that would make her turn herself off from the world for a few hours, and that couldn't happen now.

 

"Molly, shower." I spoke, waking her up

 

She blinked a few times, getting up and taking her clothes to go to the bathroom.

 

༶

 

"You remember what to do and not to do when we get there, right?" I asked, looking at Molly quickly before going back to keep my eyes on the road

 

I hated driving, but sometimes it was necessary. Molly couldn't move in the speed of a vampire to get to places, so I was the one who had to go slow.

 

"Answer everything they ask, don't make objections and pretend I'm a polite girl."

 

"Exactly. I know you hate going through this, but it's the price for taking care of a human. The Council is paranoid, so they have to eliminate all possibilities of the humans getting the information we exist. It was hard to convince them that making an alliance with the american government, and the other countries' too, would be a good idea."

 

"But you did it."

 

"But I did it. Being the favorite of the all-powerful leader Azriel has its advantages."

 

Molly smiled and looked intensely through the car's window. I noticed her breathing get calmer than normal. She was thinking about something again.

 

"Hey, what are you thinking about?"

 

She seemed surprised, like the fact that I noticed that she was different was rare. I could know any of her mood changes just by the rhythm of her breathing and the beating of her heart. It wasn't like I hadn't done this before.

 

"I just... Nothing. It's nothing."

 

"You know I don't like when you lie to me."

 

"Olly, it's nothing, I promise."

 

I decided to not pressure her. I knew that if I did that she would end up irritated and that was not the time for an irritated Molly. A few minutes later I drove the car to the entrance of a hotel.

 

The Sheraton stood in front of us, a few people with fancy clothing walked to the entrance of the hotel. I stopped the car at the entrance and gestured to Molly leave the car. We both got out and a guy promptly presented himself to take the car. I gave him my keys and saw him drive away.

 

I turned to Molly, seeing her check her dress, making sure she wouldn't step on it while walking. I got closer, fixing her hairclip and gave her a smile.

 

"You're look great, don't worry."

 

She gave me a weak smile and looked at the hotel entrance, waiting for me to guide her. I moved my head, telling her to follow me, and walked inside the hotel. The people looked at us both while we walked, and it didn't take much time until someone from the reception stopped us.

 

"I'm sorry, ladies, may I help you?"

 

"We have a meeting in a few minutes at the restaurant we with a few people that are staying in your hotel." I said quickly "I believe you could take us there?"

 

The guy seemed to remember something, inclining his head to the side minimally and looking at me. "You're Miss Wright?"

 

My body tensed up instantly with the use of my last name. I stopped using it centuries ago and the simple mention of it was weird.

 

"Yes. Olivia Wright."

 

"Oh, then follow me, please."

 

We followed the guy to the restaurant and I heard Molly whisper by my side, in a way that only I could hear. "Sometimes I forget you have a last name."

 

"And so do I, Molly. So do I..."

 

We stopped in front of two big and beautiful doors, behind them you could hear the noise of plates and silverware. The guy opened one of them and we entered the fancy restaurant of the Sheraton Hotel.

 

People with clothes as expensive as a new car ate and chatted there, unaware of their surroundings. It didn't take long until we found who we needed. I turned to the guy, confirming I had already seen the people that I would have dinner with and he gave us a polite 'good night' before leaving.

 

I looked at Molly, seeing her discomfort, and held her arm with mine, making her look at me.

 

"It's just one night and we go back to normal, Molly. It's gonna be okay."

 

She nodded, still nervous, and we walked to a big table at the corner of the restaurant. When they saw me, the vampires got up to greet me, ignoring completely Molly's existence. Except for Ezekiel.

 

He walked to the girl and hugged her with a friendly smile on his face. On the first couple of years, he was against the idea of taking care of a human child, but it wasn't long until he fell in love with Molly. The old man seemed to se on her the daughter he never had, and Molly accepted that, due to the fact that she never got to meet her father.

 

We took a sit and I noticed Nicolas drinking something in silence at the end of the table. He hated to have to attend those meetings. He didn't do anything other than listen and answer a few questions, but he was obligated to go for the simple fact of sharing power with me in the colony.

 

I ignored Nicolas, as usual, just sitting down - Molly taking the seat between me and Ezekiel.

 

"Olivia, ask your human of she will want something to eat before we start the meeting." I heard Jane say with disgust in her voice

 

Jane was one of the only women on the Council, and also the one who most opposed with my idea of keeping Molly around without turning her, now that she was an adult. She refused to treat Molly well, having the idea that she wasn't nothing more than an inferior being.

 

After hearing that, I looked closely at her, seeing her look back at me. I took the menu that was on top of the table, making a fake worried face, not really paying attention to what was written on the menu. "Jane, your condition worries me."

 

She seemed to get confused with what I said and quickly spoke again. "My _condition_?"

 

"Yes. I mean, we've been doing this meeting for almost fifteen years now, and you still haven't memorised Molly's name..." I turned the page of the menu, looking at her right after "It's clear that there's some kind of problem there."

 

I was able to hear the low growling coming from her throat and ignored it with a smile. I closed the menu and put it over the table without much care, it's content not interesting me.

 

"If we're going through this again, let it be clear that she has to be called by her name."

 

"And who are you to give orders?" Jane asked, irritated

 

"Are we going to have this talk again? I'm the leader of the biggest vampire colony in the world. At this moment, you are in _my_ territory, so obey _my_ rules. Council or not, the power here is mine." I said, making all the five members of the Concil tense up, together with Nicolas "And I must remember you, Jane, that the only reason for you to be on the Council is because I refused Azriel's request. Contain yourself, you have as much power as a Daemon here."

 

She seemed to get awkward and I assumed a more menacing position. I couldn't really control when my will to be on top happened, but, when it did, I seemed to always win.

 

"I hope I was clear." I said quickly before turning to Molly "Are you hungry?"

 

She nodded lightly, ashamed, and I gave her the menu. "Choose whatever you want, there's no need to hurry."

 

I called out for a waiter, asking for a bottle of wine. Fortunately, vampires were also susceptible to the effects of alcohol. Maybe a little more resistant, but hangovers weren't an only human thing. Having that in mind, I needed to relax a little bit to keep myself calm in the middle of those people.

 

When my wine and Molly's food arrived, I started to talk.

 

"While she eats, we can take care of other subjects, I believe."

 

"Certainly." Ezekiel spoke, taking an envelope from his suit "I almost forgot. Azriel told me to give you this."

 

I looked at the envelope, curious. I could see the Azriel's wax seal that kept the letter closed and felt the tension that his memory brought me. I took the letter carefully, seeing the front of it.

 

Azriel's calligraphy was there, impeccable. There were only one word there, but it was enough to make me shiver, memories of times when I used to receive letters with that same word, in that same strong calligraphy, seemed to come back quickly. I remembered the urgency that the letters inside those envelopes would bring - this one probably not so different from the others.

 

Molly looked slightly to the letter, noticing that the only thing on it was the red seal and my name, handwritten, and seemed confused judging by the expression on her face.

 

I put the envelope down, putting it over the table, seeing the jealousy on the eyes of the other vampires - Ezekiel being the only exception. Only a few people would receive letters from Azriel, and I seemed to be the one that more had that so called privilege.

 

"Won't you open?" I heard Klaus, one of the Concil members, ask

 

I looked around me, all of the vampires - and even Molly - looked curious to know what that letter had of so important. I took a sip of my wine and handed over the letter to Molly to hold it. She took it, confused.

 

"Molly, can you remember me to open it at home, love?"

 

"Uh... Yeah. Sure..."

 

I nodded and took another sip of the wine, looking at everyone there, letting it clear that what was inside that letter wouldn't be discussed on that table.

 

A friendly conversation started while we all waited for Molly to finish her food. Mostly about useless parts of everyone's lives and politics. Seemed like a nice conversation between friends, like the fact that most of them there envied me and that I didn't like half of them weren't important at that moment. Quickly, Molly finished her meal and the silence returned, everyone getting ready for the monotony of that process that they made Molly go through every year.

 

"We should start with the questions, are you ready?" Ezekiel spoke, looking at Molly kindly

 

I looked at Molly, seeing her nodd. She was nervous and everyone there could notice that. Fortunately, Ezekiel took to himself the task of asking the questions that time, making Molly get visibly more comfortable.

 

"Well, let's get started..." he said, moving on his chair to look at her better "How old are you now, Molly?"

 

"Twenty two."

 

"Ok... Molly, Peter and Michael never came to those meetings." he pointed at two vampires that were sitting next to us "Could you, please, tell us the motive behind this meeting?"

 

Molly moved on her seat, uncomfortable. "To prove that Olly can keep my guard. And that I'm not, in some way, a menace."

 

Everyone seemed to get confused with the nickname that she gave me, but I was used to hear it daily, not noticing that she had used it and that it was a bit personal.

 

"Thanks, love. Now, to the normal questions... Due to your age, you should be studying or having some kind of work to keep a normal human life appearance. Are you doing something?"

 

"Oh, yes! I'm almost finishing college and i work at a toy store..."

 

Molly kept answering questions about her life, making sure that the Council could see that, even with me taking care of her, it wouldn't affect her life or mine. I noticed Nicolas answering some few things as well. After some time, and three wine glasses, I noticed that everyone were looking at me. That's when I started to pay attention.

 

"Olivia, if you don't mind, we only have two questions for you."

 

"Ask, then."

 

"Being the guardian of a human is, in any way, getting in the way of your duties as the leader of this colony?"

 

"Not at all. Molly haven't changed my duties."

 

"Right, just one more thing... Will you turn her?"

 

Every noise around me seemed to disappear at that moment, and the world seemed to slow down. I saw Molly looking at me and I looked back, not being able to understand her expression. At the same time I saw fear, I could swear that there was also hope.

 

I looked back at everyone at the table. That question were never made on meetings - at least not with Molly around - and everytime they asked, I changed the subject. The truth is that I didn't want to turn her. I wanted her to keep being human, maybe because it was something I couldn't be. I had no choice. But Molly wouldn't have either, I couldn't let her turn into a vampire and see her regret that in the end.

 

So, with that in mind, I finally gave the answer to that question.

 

"No. She will stay as a human and live as a human." I looked at the table, keeping my eyes on the white fabric that covered it "She will not be a vampire."

 

Looking through the faces around me, I could see their expressions. Ezekiel and Jane looked surprised - they didn't expect a negative answer -, and the others seemed happy with the choice. Molly was never really accepted between the vampires, so their reactions didn't surprise me. But Molly seemed a little disappointed, maybe even irritated. How could she be mad at that?

"Well... I guess that's all." Ezekiel said "I believe everyone is free to go."

The moment he said that, Molly got up from her sit, walking away fast from the restaurant, without saying a word. Everyone looked at me and I just looked at my hands, with no expression.

"Pardon me..." I said, before getting up and follow the path Molly took

I walked a little faster, getting to her quickly and holding her arm so she would stop.

"Molly, what the hell was that?"

"What if I don't want to be human?" she spoke, making the people around us look weirdly at her "What if I want to be turned?"

"No." my voice sounded like I was giving her an order and she noticed it

"You cannot control me forever, Olivia. I'm not a scared child anymore."

"Molly, I don't know what makes you think that being turned is a viable option for you, but I think we should have this conversation at home."

She seemed to notice that there was people around us and snorted, mad.

"Take the car. Go home and relax a little bit. I will be going later."

Her anger seemed to diminish slightly. She nodded and started to walk to the exit. I took a different path, going to the pool without being noticed by the people who worked there. I sat on one of the deck chairs and looked at the water, thinking on what to do when I got home.

"You know, Atlanta is really a beautiful city. It's a shame that I'm only here for work." Ezekiel's voice came from behind me and I ignored him "When you said you wanted to stablish your headquarters here, I thought it was weird. You should've stayed in Washington, next to the human political center of that country. But now I understand why here. It's really a great place and in constant change. It's old news how much you hate monotony."

"Ezekiel, if you don't mind, I'm not in the mood for conversation."

"It's comprehendible." he sat on the ground by my side, his light hair seemed more messy than normal "But, you know, I always thought you would want to turn her... I mean, Molly is like your daughter! I imagined that you would want to keep her around."

"Would be lovely." I said, sincerely "But I can't. She has the chance of being normal. I won't let her throw it away. She doesn't understand how heavy it is to carry immortality on your back."

"Maybe she doesn't care."

"Well, I care." my voice became impatient "I would give everything to be like her and-"

"And she would give everything to be like you." he interrupted me

"She doesn't know what it is like to be like me, Ezekiel. She's naive. A child!" I got up on my feet, walking from one side to another, uneasy "She thinks she knows what my life is but there's so much that she doesn't know."

"Tell her then! Maybe she would change her mind."

"I wish it was that easy." I let out a laugh

All those years and I never even told Molly half of my life. Many things I preferred hide, she didn't need to know it all, only a few things. It was unfair for me to hide my life from her like that, but it was necessary.

"I think I should go home. It's going to be a long walk."

Ezekiel got up, giving me a hug. "Family is complicated, Olivia."

"Tell me about it..."

I moved away from his hug, starting to walk away from the pool and going away from the hotel itself. It wasn't that late so the streets were filled with people, what caused them to look me weirdly thanks to my elegant clothes, not really suitable for a night walk.

I walked, ignoring the people around me, my head was too busy to care about them. What could I do to convince Molly? She was smart, it would be hard, but I had to try.

Maybe I could, in fact, tell her my story, but I don't think that she would stay with me if I did. Maybe it would convince her that being turned was idiotic, but I was too egoistic to keep her away from me. But not egoistic enough to keep her forever. I ran one of my hands through my face, still walking, feeling like I needed to scream.

Ever since I decided to take care of her, I knew that day would come, but always hated the idea it would. I needed to sleep a little, rest my body and mind for a few hours, and maybe then I could talk with her. Maybe convince her that turning her wasn't an option.

It was so much easier when she was only a child...

I was taken away from my thoughts when I heard footsteps getting closer. I frowned and looked behind me, seeing a boy coming in my direction. The moment I looked at him, he took a gun from his waistband and pointed it at me. I rolled my eyes and kept on walking normally.

"Stop! This is a robbery!"

"I don't have money, go away brat."

Then he shot. I felt the annoying feeling of the bullet hitting my back somewhere near my shoulder. I turned to the guy, seeing him looking at me, confused.

"You shouldn't play with that, you could end up killing someone." I put my hand where the bullet had entered, feeling the sudden pain making me want to scream

My fingers were stained with my blood and the guy started to get scared. He raised the gun in my direction again, his hands now trembling.

"Let go of the gun and you won't get hurt." I said

And so he shot again, this time hitting my stomach. I felt my fangs lengthen from the anger and looked at him, seeing him scream and try to run, failing miserably. He tripped on a crack of the pavement, his gun flying away from him, and when he tried to get up, I was already in front of him, holding him by the collar of his shirt.

He seemed to cry but I was mad. People learned with time that mercy wasn't one of my traits when there was anger involved, and that was one of those moments. How many people had he killed with that gun because of money? How many people must have suffered because of him? The answer could be none or many, but I had no intention on asking. If he had the courage to open fire against me, he wouldn't hesitate with someone else.

And, with that, I bit him. He tried to get away from my grip, but I was stronger. He screamed and kicked around, trying to escape, asking for help, but help wouldn't come. In a few minutes I could feel his strength leaving him and his heart getting more and more slow.

I stopped drinking his blood, making sure I wouldn't take it all. I dragged his semi-dead body to a empty alley nearby and got his gun. Drinking all his blood would cause suspicion, humans were too suspicious of everything, so, without thinking twice, I pulled the trigger, opening a hole on his neck where the marks of my fangs were. The rest of his blood that was still in his body started to pour out of the wound.

I took a deep breath and looked at myself - two bullet holes that were still bleeding and blood that were not mine stained my skin and clothes. Not really a good look for a night walk. I needed to get home and take the bullets out of me so I could heal myself.

I kept the gun in my hands and decided that it was time to run home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters take too much time to translate holy shit


End file.
